


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by Mrs_Marlowe



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, More characters to be added, dedicated to my discord fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Royal AU.. Jacques is heir to a throne, looking for his future queen. He falls in love with the daughter of one of his father's Lords.





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Lady Olivia sat in the library of the castle, reading her father's copy of _Moby Dick_ that he had loaned her. He and the other lords were meeting with King Jacob and he had brought her along with permission from the King so that she may use the library.She could not be more grateful, the library itself was beautiful, and that was before she brought the books into it. Before settling into the lounge chair that she had chosen, she had looked around, and found all her favourites, many books she hoped to read, other literary masterpieces, an astounding collection of non-fiction on almost every topic she could think of. She knew it was wrong to wish that this library was hers, but she couldn't help it.   
She looked up from the book and looked around again, smiling softly to herself. Neck stretching was something her parents encouraged, especially since she read so very much.   
  
Some time later, she looked up and saw Prince Jacques sitting across from her, reading a personal favourite of hers, _Pride & Prejudice_, the sight made her smile.  
She had met the Prince and his siblings before, her father being one of the King's close advisors who was often invited to parties and celebrations, bringing his daughter and wife with him as often as he could.   
The Prince was popular and was often surrounded by his brother and a hoard of other young ladies who hoped to win his affection and become his future Queen. She couldn't blame them, he was handsome.   
She swallowed nervously before speaking. She'd never been alone with him or exchanged words to him without several people around. "Are you enjoying _Pride & Prejudice_? It's my personal favourite," she said, a smile coming to her face.  
Prince Jacques looked up and nodded lightly. "It's quite a good novel. Miss Austen has never failed to astound me with not only her talent, but her understanding of true love," he replied. "Lady Olivia, right?"  
"You got me. My father brought me alone with him so I could finally see your library. I love it, it's wonderful," she said, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. He was more of a gentleman than she'd ever noticed.   
"I'm glad you think so. I know I didn't show it to you, but the few young ladies I've brought in here haven't shown that kind of appreciation for our royal collection. I knew from a young age that the woman I would fall in love with had to love this place as much as I do, if not more. N-not that I've fallen in love with you, Lady Olivia," he added hastily, sitting up and looking at her with a scared look on his face.  
Olivia decided to play a little bit, hoping it wouldn't get her into trouble. Her father hadn't told her not to cause trouble, it would be unnecessary. She wasn't a troublemaker. "Well, from a young age, I knew that the man I would fall in love with and marry would have to have quite a _large_ library, and quite frankly, this is the biggest one I've ever seen," she said, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip. Was she _flirting_ with the Prince?  
Jacques shook his head slightly, his face turning red. _He looks cute when he's blushing_ , she thought, shaking the thought from her head. He was always cute.  
"Lady Olivia, this may be a long shot, but by chance, do you enjoy riding?" he asked. He needed to spend time with her outside of the library, taking her riding and having a picnic seemed perfect. He was scared that he may be seeing her through what his siblings referred to as 'library goggles'.

Olivia smiled. “I do, were you hoping that I would go with you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “I have nothing here with me.”

“Riding and a picnic, and I’m sure that we can find something for you. You’re similar in size to both my mother and sister. Neither of them would mind,” he said. “Perhaps we’ll go in a few hours, around lunchtime.”

Olivia nodded. “That sounds wonderful, Prince Jacques.”

“Anything for you, my Lady.”

Olivia blushed and turned back to her book, certain that Prince Jacques was flirting with her.

 

She stood in the stables, stroking one of the horses, smiling lightly. She was wearing Princess Kit’s riding gear, and thankfully, it wasn’t too tight. There was only a few inches difference in height, but Olivia was slightly larger in other places.

Prince Jacques walked in and smiled at her. “I see you’ve met Pem,” he said. “He’s mine, but you’re free to ride him. He doesn’t like many other people, but he seems to like you.”

Olivia smiled. “Pem?”

“Pemberley,” he clarified.

Olivia nodded. “Lovely name. I like it. Introduce me to the others?”

Jacques nodded, pointing to a dark horse. “That one is my brother’s, he named it ‘Melancholy’ thinking it would be funny. The patchy coloured one over there is my sister’s, ridiculously named after herself, Katherine. The other two are those of my parents, Titan and Diamond. You can probably guess which is which, and whose is whose.”

Olivia nodded. “I like Pem best, but which shall you ride if I’m riding yours?”

“Titan. We get on well enough, and my father won’t mind,” he said, nodding to the stable boy to saddle up the two of them, thanking the young man before turning back to Olivia. “I’ve packed a healthy lunch for the two of us, did you bring the books?”

“Of course I did, how could I not? My motto: never trust someone who hasn’t brought a book with them,” she replied.

Jacques smiled brightly. “A phrase commonly spoken by my family. Words to live by, if you ask me.” His theory had been right. Library glasses weren’t what was making Lady Olivia so appealing, it was merely who she was. She wasn’t just some girl sitting in a library, reading a book. She had the heart, mind, and soul of a reader. He only hoped that if his feelings were what he thought, that he would be accepted by her when he told her of his intentions and his love.

 

Soon enough, the two were going at a conversational pace with the horses, the place where he intended to take her only a quarter of an hour from the castle. It was by a small creek, in a small area filled with beautiful trees and flowers.

As he spoke to her, he couldn’t erase the sight of her father nodding, quite happily, when he said that he intended to take her riding and for a picnic. He knew that Lord Caliban had no overwhelming desire to see his daughter wed to the Prince, but perhaps he had an inkling that the two of them would be perfect for each other.

“So, Prince Jacques, you know my favourite novel. May I inquire about yours?” she asked, tilting her head as she looked at him.

Jacques nodded. “My favourite is _Call of the Wild,_ by Jack London. And please, Lady Olivia, call me Jacques. No need to call me ‘Prince’ when it’s just the two of us.”

Olivia nodded. “Then you shouldn’t call me ‘Lady’ when it’s just the two of us,” she replied. “I have read _Call of the Wild,_ and I did enjoy it, even though adventure novels are not at the top of my favourites list. Of course, they are still enjoyable when one is looking for adventure and excitement, and not able to go out into the world and properly seek it.”

Jacques nodded. “I understand completely. Because of my standing in the Kingdom, I cannot run off and experience all of this, so I must sometimes live through books. I don’t mind though, reading is my favourite activity and it’s quite enjoyable. Not only the reading, but discussing what you’ve read with someone as enthusiastic as you are. I believe I’ve found a worthy companion for that venture, you.”

Olivia smiled lightly and nodded. “You couldn’t be more correct, Jacques. But are you sure you wish for me to be your companion in your literary pursuits? Surely-”

Jacques did something that he never did in this moment, he interrupted her. “No one else. Please, I’ve searched for a while to find someone I find as companionable as I find you. I haven’t found anyone. Please, give me a chance to show you how dearly I value this time. I know that we don’t know each other all that well, but I would like to get the chance to know you. I won’t hide that my intentions are to court you. My deepest apologies for interrupting, my Lady.”

Olivia smiled broadly at him. “Well, you’ll have to ask my father if he considers you a suitable suitor. Though I doubt that will be anything but a yes, you’re a Prince. Doesn’t every man wish to see his daughter not only courted by a Prince, but being done so happily. If he asks you what I think of your intentions, tell him I welcome them.”

Jacques felt his heart leap. “Follow me, we’re going to get the rest of the way quickly as we can,” he said, spurring the horse into a gallop.

Olivia followed and soon Pem and Titan stopped, Jacques climbing down from his father’s horse. “The horses often come here. It’s a popular Snicket picnic spot.”

Olivia nodded, feeling as though she was being shown something intimate that was only for family. Jacques moved to Pem’s side and helped her down, his hand lingering on her waist. The two looked into each others eyes and smiled, feeling as though there was electrcity and sparks shooting between the two of them.

A moment later, Jacques pulled back and blushed lightly, turning to get the picnic blanket, spreading it on the ground before taking the food and spreading it around before gesturing for Olivia to sit.

She got down on the ground, sitting with her legs at the side. Jacques sat across from her and offered to pour her some of the root beer he had brought. “I only drink at formal events,” he explained, “but root beer is amazing.”

Olivia nodded. “Almost as good as tea, but I find bringing tea along on a ride isn’t always ideal.”

Jacques smiled and nodded at her again. She was perfect. “Well, perhaps we’ll get back. Do you think you’ll still be at the castle for tea time? If not, I can have two. The regular one, and one with you,” he said. He’d never met a young woman quite like her. Of course, Kit and their friends enjoyed root beer as well, but Olivia was more than that. She appreciated his literary tastes and Pem’s name. She was his literary partner now.

Olivia shrugged. “Well, you mentioned that the council is in recess for lunch, but I’ll be around until my father comes to collect me when it’s all over.”

“Alright, perhaps we’ll have tea when we return, nice way to relax after a ride. Tea and books,” he said, handing her the glass, which she took a small sip of.

“Now, I mostly brought breads, cheeses, fruits, no meats. I remember from the last dinner party, you were across from me, and you don’t eat meat. I won’t consume it if it’s the two of us,” he said, “I prefer hunting for my own meat anyway, and my family finished the last of the deer last night.”

Olivia nodded. She wasn’t a fan of hunting, but she knew that the Prince was quite good at it, and he was praised for being as ethical as one could be in his hunting: causing as little pain as possible, never taking more than he intended to use, not being wasteful, never going after mothers or babies. He was a gentle and kind man, despite what he may do for sport.

As they ate, they talked about their interests, mostly books, growing more and more fond of each other as each moment went on. He plucked a strawberry out of the container and held it out to her. Olivia nervously moved and took it between her lips. Jacques swallowed, wondering why it was so erotic to watch her do this. She glanced up into his eyes and swallowed the piece she had bitten off. Jacques bit off the rest and moved closer to Olivia who wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips were mere inches apart, and Olivia swallowed again.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered. Olivia nodded, not trusting her voice. Her closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers. In that moment, he knew for sure that there was no one else in the universe that he would ever want to kiss again.

Olivia had never been kissed before, and she was sure that there had never been a more perfect first kiss in the history of first kisses. She melted into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. She moved back, shifting on to her back, pulling him half on top of her.

Jacques broke the kiss. “Not today, love, not yet,” he whispered, “we’re not ready for that yet.”

Olivia nodded. “Just keep kissing me then,” she requested.

Jacques smiled. “As you wish, My Lady,” moving his hands from her back to her waist and pressing his lips to hers again.

Some time later, Olivia and Jacques sat up, their lips swollen, and both of them aroused. Olivia put her hands on his chest and slid them downwards, her fingers grazing over the bulge in his riding trousers. Jacques swallowed. “Olivia, please,” he whispered as she moved her hand to stroke him.

“Let me do this at least, we don’t want to get back to the castle and have everyone notice your arousal,” she offered, not because she thought he wanted it, but because she wanted to.

Jacques looked into her eyes, sure that she really wanted this as much as he did. He would make it up to her later. He was thinking about how he could without taking her innocence, though this was sure to do it. He really shouldn’t be worried. He wanted to marry her, and he’d marry her if she accepted him, maiden or not.

She undid his trousers and nudged him to shift so she could pull them down, taking him in her hand. Jacques pressed his lips to hers as her hands moved along him, bringing him to climax faster than he had ever been able to do himself. She plucked one of the napkins from the blanket and cleaned up the mess. “I would recommend throwing this one out, my Prince,” she said, tucking it into his pocket as she did up his trousers.

Jacques smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips. “Shall we head back now? I would be willing to return the favour, but my sister might not be too pleased if she found out that I touched you whilst wearing her clothing.”

Olivia nodded and helped him pack up the picnic before climbing back on the horses and heading back.

 

Olivia slipped into Princess Kit’s room to change, noticing the Princess there. “Ah, how was the ride and your picnic?” she asked, a smile on her face. She knew that Lady Olivia and her twin would be a perfect match. She didn’t know Lady Olivia all that well, but she could tell that the young woman was everything that Jacques always said that he wanted in a companion.

Olivia nodded. “It was wonderful, thank you for loaning me your clothes,” she said, removing the jacket and handing it to Kit, who looked at the cuff of the right sleeve, noticing a tiny stain. She knew what it was without asking, but didn’t want to embarass the other. It was proof that Jacques had managed to not shag her, but honestly, it was past the last thing she wanted on her riding jacket. She’d have to send it to be cleaned, thoroughly as possible with a lot of attention on that sleeve. She noticed her brothers scent on it as well. Something had happened between the two of them, and Kit was happy about that.

Olivia slipped behind the screen and changed back into her own clothing before thanking Kit one last time before leaving the Princess on her own and going back towards the library where Jacques said he would meet her.

She went back to where they had been before and frowned, Jacques wasn’t there yet. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, and a voice in her ear.

“Hello, beautiful,” he whispered, “come with me.”

Olivia smiled as he removed his arms from around her and took her hand. “I have another surprise for you, darling Olivia.”

Olivia’s heart leapt when he called her darling, but she was wondering if they were moving too fast. He led her to a corner and gestured for her to relax amongst the pillows and blankets. Olivia did so and looked up at the ceiling in awe. “This is my favourite spot in the library,” he said, “it’s really my space. I did the ceiling mural myself. I swore that I would only ever show it to the young lady I intended to one day wed. I mean, my sister has invaded to bother me on occasion, but I don’t think she or my mother counts.”

Olivia nodded and read what he had painted onto the ceiling. “It is a truth universally acknowledged that a Prince inheriting a Kingdom must be in want of a Queen. An Austen paraphrase.”

Jacques nodded. “Well yes. I am after more than just a gentleman in possession of a good fortune looking for a wife, but the concept is still the same. I know that this probably seems as though it’s moving very quickly, but it’s because I love you already. I don’t need time to tell me that you’re everything I’ve been looking for. When we’re ready, I intend to ask your father for your hand in marriage. I wouldn’t do such without your assurance that we’re ready though, please know that.”

Olivia nodded. “I was wondering if we were moving too quickly, but I also know that you’re everything I have ever been looking for as well. There is no point in denying that. After all, we are courting now, and to be fair, I see little point in courting if you see no future in the relationship.”

Jacques nodded. “I couldn’t agree more, my heart.” He moved to relax beside her, wrapping an arm around her and making her smile again. A smile that he loved dearly, knowing that from this day forward, no day would be complete without seeing it.

The two cuddled close together, reciting poetry back and forth until Jacques let go of her. “I just remembered that I didn’t thank you for the lovely service you did me during our picnic,” he said, glancing down at her breasts for a brief second. “What would you like.”

“Surprise me?” she whispered, receiving a kiss from him as he pulled her skirts up slowly, sliding down her body, kissing her over the clothes, focusing on her breasts for a moment. Olivia sighed as he settled between her legs, tugging her undergarments away and pressing kisses to her inner thighs. He looked up at her to find her gazing down at him.

“May I?” he asked, Olivia nodding in response. Jacques pressed his lips to her, darting his tongue out, and giving her the pleasure that she craved and deserved. He had never done this before, and suspected that she had never touched someone the way she had touched him before either. The thought slid from his mind as he began to wonder exactly _how_ Olivia tasted as good as she did.

Olivia’s head fell back as Jacques used his tongue to work magic on her, making her feel better than she had ever felt in her life. His moustache, something she had been unsure about, was only helping her please her. Her fingers found their way into his hair as she moaned, biting down on her lip to keep herself from being too loud. She had never thought she would do something like this in the library, it was a place that would be so easy to get caught in, and it was a place for reading, not intimate encounters, but she was enjoying this.

As she climaxed, she heard Jacques moan lightly, feeling his lips curve into a smile. He popped his head up, and pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and asked for her help to make sure that she wasn’t all over his face. She wiped herself off of him and noticed that it wasn’t really a handkerchief but the napkin from earlier. She blushed lightly. “I thought you would have thrown that out,” she whispered as he fixed her panties and brought her skirts back down.

He moved back up to cuddle her again, pulling her close and letting his fingertips graze the tops of her breasts gently. “Hmm. No, now it has both of us on here,” he whispered. “I’m going to keep it... in the drawer where I keep my underwear.”

Olivia shook her head and tapped his nose. “That’s weird.”

“Are you calling your Prince weird?” he asked.

Olivia nodded. “I’m also calling the man I love weird.”

“Seems acceptable darling. I just want to keep it hidden. Now, what shall we do now? Would you like to go back to where we were before? I don’t know how your father would feel about me if he walked into the library and found us reclined like this. Nor would I like a servant to find us like this and spread gossip,” he said, hoping she wouldn’t incorrectly assume that he was ashamed of her.

Olivia nodded, understanding. She was her father’s little girl still, and she knew that he wouldn’t be keen on the Prince courting her if he knew what they had done. Of course, he had to know that one day his darling little girl would get married and have a man who would do so many dirty things to her. That she wanted him to do. “We’ll go back to what we were doing before, reading. But, I still want to be in your arms,” she added, glancing up at him with a smile.

“How about I read _Pride and Prejudice_ to you,” he suggested. He never got to read to anyone anymore, hadn’t really since Lemony had outgrown having his older brother read to him. He hoped that Olivia wouldn’t turn him down, and hoped that when they had kids, their children would love him enough to let him read to them.

Olivia nodded. “I would love to hear you read _Pride & Prejudice _to me. My Mr Darcy reading Mr Darcy’s words to me. I might swoon,” she said with a small chuckle.

Jacques smiled. “Well then, I suppose I’ll have to do my very best to make you do so.”

Olivia shivered as he leaned over to pick up the novel, opening it up to where he had left off, continuing to read, his voice captivating Olivia.

She curled against him, sighing deeply, knowing that this was what love was.

Jacques pressed a kiss to her head as she dozed off, following her into a light slumber. 

 

Jacques awoke a while later to find their fathers staring down at them with small smiles on their faces. “Lord Caliban, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t- nothing happened, I swear,” he stammered.

“It’s fine. If my daughter is going to be courted by someone, I would prefer that they be someone like you, Prince Jacques,” Lord Caliban said. “Would you awaken my daughter so that we may return home for the evening? She and I will return tomorrow. You’ll see her then.”

Jacques smiled and pressed a kiss to Olivia’s forehead, easing her awake.

Fifteen minutes later, Jacques was sitting alone with his father in the library.

“Are you sure about Lady Olivia, son?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jacques nodded. “No more balls to try and make me fall in love?”

“I promise.”


End file.
